Cannot Live Without You
by saturn567
Summary: Bones meets with an accident. She doesn't remember being engaged or married but how to explain the two rings on her chain.


** Disclamier: I do not bear any connections to Fox or the show Bones This is my first Bones fic, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Cannot Live Without You**

A female was rushed into the emergency room. She wore both her engagement and wedding rings hanging from a chain.

"Has her husband or any family been informed?" the physician inquired.

"A gentleman is waiting outside. I'll go inquire what he knows," a nurse stated.

She headed towards the waiting room.

"Sir I need to ask you a few questions," the nurse stated.

Seeley Booth turned around. His face was etched with fear and concern.

"Yes please go ahead," Booth stated.

"Do you know the patient's name, any family or close friends we could contact?" the nurse inquired.

It had been a year since Russ and Max had driven away. They were wanted by police. They could never come here.

Booth sighed.

"Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm her husband," Booth stated.

The nurse nodded.

"All right. Since you are her husband, Mr..," she trailed off.

" Oh she still uses her maiden name. We just got married six months ago. I'm Seeley Booth," he stated quickly.

The nurse gave him a considerate look.

" All right Mr. Booth, I'll need you to fill out some forms while the doctor examines your wife. Is there anyone else that needs to know?," the nurse inquired.

" Just a few friends, I'll call them once ..," Booth trailed off.

" I understand. I'll be right back sir," the nurse stated.

The squints arrived just as the doctor came out to talk to Booth.

"Mr. Booth, I need to speak to you privately," the doctor stated.

"What is it doctored?" Booth inquired.

The doctor smiled slightly.

"Physically your wife is a bit sore. She'll feel better with a good night's rest but mentally..," the doctor trailed off.

Booth sighed.

"She hit her head pretty hard. Temperance loves her work," Booth stated.

The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well she seems to have lost a bit of memory," the doctor inquired.

Booth turned stunned.

"How much memory?" Booth inquired.

" Well she doesn't remember being married or engaged. She was asking where the rings came from. You can speak to her yourself to find out how far back she does recall of your relationship and her work," the doctor stated.

Booth sat back into the chair.

"Can she ever remember?" Booth inquired.

"She may in due time. She'll need time and perhaps some space," the doctor stated.

Booth explained what he could to the squints.

Angela gave him a sympathetic look. "Booth don't blame yourself. We all know Tempe can be stubborn."

Booth nodded solemnly before walking into his wife's room.

Temperance was sitting up looking at her chain.

"_When did I get married? How come I can't remember?"_ she pondered.

Then she heard those familiar footsteps.

She looked up and smiled with relief. It was Booth. Maybe he could answer her questions.

"Hey Bones. How are you feeling?" Booth inquired.

"I'm a bit sore. There are some things I don't remember. I just remember you and Hodgins and you fighting about something. I don't remember these two events," Temperance said as she indicated the chain.

Booth noticed her quivering.

He put his had on top of hers. By simply doing this he answered the big question in her mind.

She compared the two wedding rings and realized.

"Thank goodness it's you!" Temperance exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, you are going to okay. You'll be fine," Booth assured her.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," Temperance whimpered.

Booth held her hands and said, "Don't worry we'll get through this together," he assured her.

The following morning, Booth arrived to take her home.

"Come on Bones, I'm sure you've had enough of this place," Booth stated.

"Yes I would like to see what kind of home we have built together. I hope it isn't a whole disaster. Tell me that we both chose the furniture or did I totally give into your choice?" Temperance inquired.

Booth flashed her smile.

"Well we've been married six months. It took us three months to finally have everything set up before it really looked like a home," Booth stated.

"So I guess your charm smile wasn't enough to do the trick," she commented.

Booth nodded.

"It wasn't. You were a bit too stubborn.

"It's almost Christmas?" Temperance asked as she saw the houses with decorations and lights.

"Yes. Parker was supposed to come visit this year but Rebecca wanted him to stay in New York this time," Booth stated.

" Oh so did she and Drew get married?," Temperance inquired.

" Yes they did. I was hoping they would stick around here but Drew got this nice job offer up there," Booth answered.

They arrived at a brick colonial . For Temperance everything seemed pretty surreal until she stepped inside and the pictures.

One was of them dancing on their wedding day, she couldn't believe she had opted for traditional white.

Actually the mere fact she had shocked when she awakened in the hospital and saw the wedding ring.

Then she noticed the one probably Angela or Hodgins had taken. It was Booth slipping the engagement ring on her finger.

She turned to Booth.

" You proposed to me in the lab?," Temperance inquired.

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Hodgins got the wind of the fact I was planning to propose so he had Zack call us in for a case when we were at the restaurant where I originally planned to propose," he stated.

"Well was I surprised?" Temperance inquired.

Booth smiled at her innocence.

"Yes you were," he whispered.

"_I can't believe this! Hodgins do you have any idea how important tonight was? I was going to..," Booth trailed off._

_There was no use talking to him about this. He would tell Angela, and then Bones would find out._

"_Well Booth if you were finally going to reveal your true feelings to my best friend, you could do it here. You both have had your best interactions in here. This place has become Brennan's first real home since her family drove off," Angela stated._

_Booth groaned._

_He had wanted to make this discrete as possible. He decided next time he wanted something to be undisclosed from the squints he would have to go into hiding to plan how to keep it from them._

"_What's going on here?" Temperance inquired._

_Angela gave her a smile._

"_Why are you worrying sweetie, everything will be fine," Angela assured her._

_Temperance eyed the three of them with suspicion. _

"_Well Booth and I were called in by Zach but there seems to be no reason for us to be here," she stated as she eyed everyone around her closely._

"_Booth are you going to tell her or should we?," Hodgins inquired._

"_Shut up Jack. This is my gig!" Booth snapped._

_Booth stepped closer to Temperance._

_He bent down and held her hand._

"_Temperance, my lovely Bones, you would make me the happiest man on earth if you'll marry me," he stated._

_Everyone in the lab gaped upon hearing his words. Cam heard them and stood shocked. Angela, Hodgins and Zack waited to hear Temperance's answer._

_She was startled like never before. She never imagined that Seeley Booth would ever say these beautiful words to her._

"_Yes I will," Temperance stated._

_He felt so elated. He embraced her and whispered, "I cannot live without you,"_

_He then slipped the ring onto her finger. He would make sure she was never alone. Her father had done one good quality. Max had seen that only Booth could complete the void that was in Temperance's life._

"Booth I'm feeling kind of tuckered out," Temperance commented.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour of the house, then I'll tuck you in," Booth said with his charm smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"How often does that charm smile work?" she inquired.

"Well it depends, since we got married maybe twice," Booth commented as they headed into their bedroom.

Temperance was surprised to see a television on top of one of the dressers.

"I guess I didn't manage to break this one," she commented.

"Yeah we bought that so I could at least catch a game whenever you work late on a book or in the lab," Booth commented.

"Do I still spend more time at the lab?" she inquired.

Booth shook his head.

"Usually I carry you out over my shoulder, you know like a cave men used to," he said.

"Since when do you start talking like me?" Temperance asked.

"Six months of matrimonial bliss can sure change a man," Booth retorted.

She nudged him. Suddenly she felt an intense headache.

Seeing her grimace, he edged over to her.

"Bones, are you all right?" Booth inquired.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Do we keep bubble bath stuff around here? I probably stink," she mumbled.

Booth pretended to sniff her.

"Yes Bones, you need to get cleaned up," Booth robotically stated. She punched him in an arm.

While Temperance enjoyed her bath, Booth cooked some breakfast for them.

She was in the bathroom for quite some time.

He knocked on the door.

"Bones, the food is getting cold. Are you done yet?" Booth inquired.

"You can come in Booth!" Temperance called out.

He opened the door cautiously, knowing her current state of mind.

"It's okay Booth. Even if I don't remember right now, we are married," Temperance stated.

She plugged in the hair dryer.

"Bones let that wait, the food is getting cold," Booth insisted.

"Why, you like my hair uncombed and messy?" Temperance inquired.

"Well I see your bed hair when you wake up in the morning, now that's much worse," he chuckled.

"Sorry I forgot that..," she trailed off.

"Forget it," he said.

He cupped her chin.

"I think you look beautiful with dripping wet hair. You'll remember in time," Booth assured her.

She smiled slightly.

"So we call each other by endearments? I mean am we all mushy and stuff?" she inquired.

"A few times you called me honey, but not ever too mushy," he stated as he ushered her out of the bathroom.

After they ate, Temperance decided to take a nap on the couch so Booth could catch a game in their bedroom.

_They were canvassing the parking lot._

"_He is here Bones. I can sense it. Stay close by," Booth warned._

_A few minutes passed by._

_She headed in the other direction. She didn't feel afraid._

_She heard him calling her name just as a car came towards her._

She awakened gasping for breath. Booth was just walking past from the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" he inquired.

"I had this really intense dream," she stammered.

He came over to her.

"Could you just give me one of your guy hugs?" Temperance asked.

"Sure Bones," Booth whispered before embracing her.

The next day she insisted on going into the lab. Booth wanted her to rest up another day.

"I'll give you a massage tonight if you agree to stay home!" Booth called out.

"It's okay. I just discovered the armchair in the living room is in fact a massage chair," Temperance quipped.

"Shoot, I was hoping it be another day before you figured that out," he stated.

"Well it's too bad honey. I'm going into the lab. One at home was enough for me," Temperance stated as she grabbed her purse and a couple of files.

She stood near the doorway.

"Are you coming with me or do we usually meet up later as always?" she inquired.

Booth smiled slightly.

"We usually start behaving professionally as soon as we are ready to leave the house. I'll see you later if a case comes up," Booth stated.

She frowned.

"They still let us work together?" she inquired.

" Yeah just I don't come to the lab for official work as much I do to drag you out of there every now and then for a lunch break," Booth quipped.

She smiled.

"Well that's nice. I'll see you later then," Temperance stated.

"Be careful," Booth called after her.

He picked up the phone to call Angela.

"Hey in case she forgets, could you let me know? Yeah, thanks," Booth said before hanging up the phone.

Booth was on his way to his office when, Angela rang.

"She is here Booth," Angela stated.

"Thanks Angela. I'll see if I can swing by later to see how everything is going," Booth stated.

The day was spent with Temperance trying to reacquaint herself with her work that she had been consumed with before she landed in the hospital. Angela had mentioned the upcoming Christmas party.

"You two went to your in-laws for Thanksgiving, Hodgins and I am having a Christmas party this year. Are you two still in?" Angela inquired.

Temperance looked at her blankly.

"I thought you and Hodgins were going to be married before Booth and me," she stated.

Angela blushed slightly.

"We made a pact. Hodgins will prose to me after you two have been married a year," Angela stated.

"Seriously Angela if you want to be married why you waited until Booth and me..," Temperance trailed off.

"Because we all knew that your marriage with Booth was inevitable after the engagement," Angela stated.

"What about Cam? I haven't seen her all day," Temperance stated.

"Well you know Dr. Goodman came back and Cam left months ago," Angela stated.

"Thanks Angela. I hope Hodgins proposes to you soon. Oh and about the party, I'll have to make sure Booth didn't make any plans. He did tell me that Parker couldn't make it this year," Temperance stated.

"No worries sweetie. Just let me know tomorrow," Angela stated.

Zack eyed his former boss with concern and tried to jump in and help her out.

"It's okay Zack. I have a bout of amnesia. I can handle these remains. I would let you know if I needed your assistance," Temperance insisted.

When Hodgins, Angela and Dr. Goodman all had a moment to talk, they decided there was a need to create new memories for their dear friend.

"I'm thinking we could put up mistletoe," Angela mumbled.

"I like that idea," Hodgins said with a goofy smile.

Zack smiled to himself. This year he had a real girlfriend. He had gotten the strength after seeing his colleagues get together that anything was possible.

"I think it's a great idea to create some joyous memories. It's the best time of year," Dr. Goodman stated.

Two days later, Booth came in to visit the squints.

"Hello everyone!" Booth exclaimed.

"Hello Agent Booth," Dr. Goodman greeted.

"Wow! Everyone here is all in the holiday spirit this year Dr. Goodman," Booth commented.

"Yes it was Miss Montenegro's idea. She's doing this to make some happy memories for a dear friend," Dr. Goodman.

Booth smiled. He knew it was all for Bones. He would play along.

"She should be in her office," Dr. Goodman stated as if he could read minds.

Booth smiled brightly as he headed towards that familiar place.

There was mistletoe on the threshold.

He opened the door.

"Bones, could you come out here for a second?" Booth inquired.

She looked up from her paperwork.

"I'll be right there," she stated as she quickly saved her work and headed over to him.

"Why are you standing out here?" she inquired with a puzzled expression.

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Temperance pulled back.

"How are you feeling Bones?" Booth whispered.

"Great, I just feel a bit weird," Temperance said as she turned towards her office then back at her husband.

"I think I'm starting to remember," she muttered.

Booth looked at her astonished.

"Hey Bones sit down and tell me what you remember," he said before sitting her down.

The memories came rushing back into her mind.

_The car came severing towards her. She tried to move and avoid it but she flipped over the car and landed on the hard cold ground of the parking garage._

"What happened to the driver? I remember falling and hitting my head, but did they catch him?" Temperance inquired.

Booth looked at her solemnly.

"He got killed when his car went out of control. He is gone Bones, you're safe now," he assured her.

Temperance paused as she recalled some more memories.

_She had just said yes to Booth and in the corner of her eye, she saw Cam bolt out the door. A week later Dr. Goodman returned to the lab. Cam had left for good._

_Then some months later on June 6th she and Booth were to be married. Before going to the church for the wedding, Temperance visited her mother's grave. A few tear drops fell on her cheeks._

"_I wish you were here Mom," Temperance whispered before getting up and heading off to marry the love of her life._

"Bones when were we married?" Booth inquired.

"We were married June 6. A little over six months ago. It's Christmas Eve today isn't it?," Temperance inquired.

Booth smiled.

"Yes it is. Are you still up for Angela's Christmas party tonight?" Booth inquired.

Temperance nodded.

"We'll leave early though. I'm sure the last few days may have been kind of strange," Temperance stammered.

"It's all right Bones. I'm so glad you are back," Booth stated.

"Booth, I love you and I cannot live without you," Temperance stated before kissing him.

**The End**

Cannot Live Without You

You lost a part of yourself

In those lost memories,

In the spirit of the holidays

They came on back,

You returned to your normal self

That is what matters because

He cannot live without you

And neither can you without him.


End file.
